Poppy Pomfrey
'Poppy Pomfrey –''' pielęgniarka pracująca w Hogwarcie. Jej gabinet znajdował się w skrzydle szpitalnym, w którym wyleczyła wiele osób. Poppy była świetną pielengniarką, gdyż umiała wyleczyć wszystkie choroby i urazy. Była surową kobietą. Z cyklu o Harrym Potterze dowiadujemy się też, że utrzymywała dobre kontakty z Minerwą Mcgonagall'' Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny thumb|leftPojawiła sie już w części Harry Potter i Kamień Filozoficzny. W tej części skrzydło szpitalne odwiedził Ron Weasley. Ugryzł go wtedy smok Hagrida - Norbert. Skłamał on wtedy mówiąc, że ugryzł go pies, bo trzymanie smoka było nielegalne. Poppy nie odrazu chciała mu uwierzyć ze względu na kolor rany, lecz po pewnym czasie porzuciła ten temat. Pod koniec tej części Harry spędził trzy dni nieprzytomny w skrzydle szpitalnym pod opieką pani Pomfrey. Niepozwalała wtedy nikom go odwiedzać, nawet Ronowi i Hermionie. Uważała wówczas, że jest mu potrzebny spokój, cisza i wypoczynek w łóżku. Harry Potter i Komnata Tajemnic thumb|Poppy przerażona na widok spetryfikowanej Pani NorrisW tej części Harry trafia do skrzydła szpitalnego po meczu quidditcha. Gonił go wtedy tłuczek zaczarowany przez Zgredka. Gilderoy Lockhart usuną mu wtedy wszystkie kości z ręki gdy próbował uleczyć złamanie. Poppy była zirytowana tym, że Harry od razu do niej nie przyszedł, mówiła, że złamanie może wyleczyć w mgnieniu oka lecz odrastanie kości to bolesna i nieprzyjemna sprawa. Dała mu wtedy eliksir Szkiele - Wzro, by kości szybciej mu odrastały. W tym samym roku Harry , Ron i Hermiona uważyli eliksir wielosokowy. Niestety Hermiona zamiast wypić eliksir z włosem Milicenty Bulstrode sporzyła napój z włosem jej kota. Eliksir ten nie działał na zwierzęta, więc trafiła ona do skrzydła szpitalnego. Na szczęście pani Pomfrey nie zadawala klopotliwych pytań. Wyciągneła ona swój parawan i rozłożyła wokół łóżka Hermiony, by zaoszczędzić jej wstydu. Hermiona mogła mieć gości lecz przeszkadzało to Madame Pomfrey. thumb|left|190px|Poppy obok spetryfikowanej HermionyW tym roku dochodził do przerażających wydarzeń. Przerażona Poppy Pomfrey opiekowała się spetryfikowanymi ofiarami Bazyliszka. Otaczała ich najlepszą opieką jaką tylko mogła zapewnić. Musiała pełnić swoje obowiązki do czasu gdy Pomona Srout przygotuje eliksir z Mandragor. Pod koniec roku Albus Dumbledore podziękował Poppy Pomfrey i Pomonie Sprout za ożywienie spetryfikowanych. Harry Potter i Więzień Azkabanu Na początku roku Harry spotkał się z panią Pomfrey gdy został wezwany do gabinety profesor Mcgonagall w zwiazku z atakiem dementorów w pociagu. Poppy stwierdziła wtedy, że nareszcie w Hogwarcie jest nauczyciel, który zna się na rzeczy. Powiedziała to gdy dowiedziała się, że Harry dostał już czekolade od Lupina. thumb|250px|Poppy z FlitwickiemW tej części do skrzydła szpitalnego trafia Harry z Ronem i Hermioną po wizycie we Wrzeszczącej Chacie. Ron miał złamana noge, a Harry i Hermioną zemdleli po walce z dementorami. Pani Pomfrey nie była zdziwiona, że po raz kolejny są pod jej opieką. Wskrzydle szpitalnym Dumbledore podpowaiada Hermionie, że powinna użyć zmieniacza czasu, co też zrobiła razem z Harrym w chwili nieuwagi pani Pomfrey. Uratowali oni wtedy Hardodzioba i Syriusza Blacka. Harry Potter i Czara Ognia W tej części został zorganizowany Turniej Trójmagiczny. Poppy Pomfrey pojawiła się już w czasie pierwszego zadania. Musiała leczyć rany zawodników po starciu ze smokiem. Obok miejsca, na którym odbywało się zadanie postawili jej namiot. Miał udać sie tam każdy zawodnik po odebraniu jaja smoku. Pod koniec trzeciego zadania była odpowiedzialna za zabranie ciała Cedrika do szpitala, poniewaz został on zamordowany na zlecenie Voldemorta przez Petera Pettigrew. Harry został odesłany do pani Pomfrey po przesłuchaniu przez Dumbledora o szczegółach wydarzeń na cmentarzu. Dostał on od niej eliksir, po którym od razu zasnął. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa W tej części po ucieczce Albusa Dumbledora i przejęciu władzy przez Dolores Umbridge Minerwa Mcgonagall zostaje trafiona czterema zaklęciami oszałamiającymi prosto w klatkę piersiową. Została ona zaniesiona do skrzydła szpitalnego. Pani Pomfrey była zaskoczona tym wydarzeniem i niestety nie mogła jej pomóc, dlatego Minerwa została przeniesiona do Szpitala św. Munga. W tym samym roku do skrzydłą szpitalnego trafiła Marietta Edgecombe. Miała ona na twarzy duże chrosty układające się w słowo donosiciel. Był to skutek zaklęcia Hermiony, który miał być karą za ujawnienie sekretu o Gwardii Dumbledora. Poppy Pomfrey nie umiała tego w najmniejszym stopniu zlikwidować. Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi W tej części do skrzydła szpitalnego trafia Katie Bell. Dotkneła ona zaczarowanego przez Dracona Malfoya thumb|left|236pxnaszyjnika, który miał trafić do Dumbledora. Miała ona szczęście, ponieważ dotkneła naszyjnik tylko przez dziurkę w rękawiczce. Poppy Pomfrey niestety nie umiała ją uleczyć dlatego została ona przeniesiona do Szpitala św. Munga, aby zajeli się nią tam specjaliści. W bitwie o Wieżę Astronomiczną zostało rannych wiele uczniów i aurorów. Wszyscy trafili do skrzydła szpitalnego gdzie znajdowali się pod opieka Poppy Pomfrey. Najbardziej poszkodowany był Bill Weasley, który został pogryziony przez wilkołaka - Fenrir Greyback. Był on wtedy zwykłym człowiekiem, dlatego najstarszy z Weasley'ów nie stał się wilkołakiem lecz po tym wydarzeniu zostały mu blizny na twarzy i wolał jeść krwiste steki. Poppy nie miała na tego typu urazy lekarstw, więc blizny zostały mudo końca życia, co nie zraziło do niego Fleur Delacour - jego nażeczoną. Poppy Pomfrey uczestniczyła także w pogrzebie Albusa Dumbledore'a, który mocno przeżywała. Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci Po śmierci Albusa Dumledore'a nad Hogwartem przejął władzę Lord Voldemort. Dyrektorem był wtedy Severusthumb|Poppy oraz Pomona Sprout, Horacy Slughorn i Argus Filch Snape. Pozwalał on wtedy, by kary były dużo cięższe niż wcześniej. Były to tortury np. zaklęciem Cruciatus. Zadawali je Alecto i Amycus Carrow. Można domyślić się, że uczniowie zatem często trafiali do skrzydła szpitalnego gdzie opiekowała się nimi Poppy Pomfrey. Najczęściej przebywał tam Seamus Finigram, który podobno był nie do poznania z wszystkimi siniakami na twarzy. Pod koniec tego roku Harry przybył do Hogwartu, by znaseżć tam horkruksa. Spowodował tym bitwę, w której wiele osób zostało rannych, a także zabitych. Za te osoby po bitwię była odpowiedzialna pani Pomfrey. Osobowość i cechy Poppy była bardzo surową czarodziejką. Traktowała swoją pracę bardzo poważnie i nie wypuszczała pacjentów ze skrzydła szpitalnego zanim odzyskali oni pełnię sił. Opiekowała się ona chorymi jak własnymi dziećmi. Magiczne zdolności i umiejętności '''Zaklęcia uzdrawiejące - '''pani Pomfrey bardzo dobrze leczyła każdą ranę. Poppy umiała wyleczyć złamanie ręki w kilka sekund, co kiedyś przyznał Remus Lupin mówiąc, że nikt nie uleczy złamania tak dobrze jak pani Pomfrey. Pielęgniarka prawdopodobnie przeszła szkolenie, lecz i tak nie potrafiła poradzić sobie z trudniejszymi przypadkami jak np. Katie Bell czy prof. McGonagall. Pomfrey, Poppy Kategoria:Czarodzieje